gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Last Tango, Then Paris
| season= 3 | number= 22 | image=Cd529f576743d4da_Gossip-Girl-Collage.jpeg|thumb | airdate= May 17, 2010 | writer= Joshua Safran & Stephanie Savage | director= J. Miller Tobin | previous= | next= Season 4 }}'Last Tango, Then Paris '''is the 22nd episode of the third season and the 65th overall. It is also the season finale. ''You reap what you sow. What goes around comes around. No matter how far you run, you can never truly escape. Everything catches up to you in the end and when it does, it usually kicks your ass. ''-Gossip Girl'' Summary Rufus finds a final punishment for Jenny when she sends a damaging Gossip Girl blast creating troubles for Dan and Serena's relationships. Elsewhere, Georgina returns to the Upper East Side with a surprise for Dan. Blair tries to move on from Chuck but finds it isn't as easy as she anticipated. Meanwhile, a heartbroken Chuck, thinking that Blair doesn't love him anymore, finds a lonely Jenny, and they attempt to fix their emotions together. Recap The episode begins with Georgina, dressed in a large coat and a blonde wig, arriving at Grand Central Station. At the VDW's, Lily tries to comfort Rufus about having problems with Jenny. She asks if she is in her room, but he replies he sent her to stay with Dan at the loft. Lily is worried that sending her away would hurt Eric, but he comes in and says he doesn't care if they send her away. At The Empire, Jenny sits in Nate's bed waiting for him to wake up. She thanks him for letting her stay and listening, and he says he's always there for her but doesn't like her in any romantic way. She replies that she knows, then asks if he's heard from Serena. He answers that she's mad and needs time to cool off. Chuck enters the room and says he figured Jenny stayed over because Nate was asleep at 2 AM and New Moon ''was purchased on pay per view. After she goes to get dressed, Chuck warns Nate not to crack the thin ice he and Serena are on, then explains he's about to fix his relationship. At the Waldorf's, Eleanor and Cyrus are in town, planning to head back to Paris as soon as a heavily pregnant Dorota gives birth. Cyrus asks Blair what her plans are, and she says she plans to spend the day with Cameron and far away from The Empire State Building. He asks what that has to do with anything, and she says she watched ''An Affair to Remember ''and it gave her nightmares. Blair goes to get steamed milk from the kitchen and drags Dorota with her. On the way, she explains that she wants her to chaperone her date with Cameron to make sure she doesn't go near The Empire State Building due to Chuck's deadline. She asks if she's sure about losing Chuck forever, and Blair says she is. Back at The Empire, Georgina arrives in Chuck's suite to ask for help, since Russians are after her. He ignores her, and goes to escort her from the hotel. Meanwhile, Jenny arrives at the loft and finds Dan and Serena sleeping in his bed together. She takes a picture and sends it to Gossip Girl. Right after, Dan is awoken by Nate calling. Serena then wakes up and gets ready to leave. They agree that the night before was a mistake, including the kiss they shared. They also decide not to tell anyone what happened, and she leaves. At the Waldorf's, Blair receives the blast with the picture before she leaves. At The Empire, Nate and Chuck also receive the blast. At the loft, Dan sees the blast, then spots a take out coffee cup with Jenny's name on the side. In a cab, Serena sees the blast and tells the driver to take her to The Empire right away. On the way, she calls Blair who tells her she shouldn't be revisiting her past relationship. Serena says that the photo was clearly taken by Jenny and that she should just stay in Brooklyn and leave them all alone. When they hang up, Blair sees a newspaper with a headline about The Empire State building turning 80. She decides to leave the island, and asks Cameron if their date can take a detour. At the VDW's, Dan arrives and receives a call from Serena. She fills him in on her side of things and her plan to talk to Nate, and he agrees. When they hang up, Rufus comes downstairs and says even he saw the blast. Dan asks if Jenny is around, and Rufus says that he thought Jenny was with him. Dan says she didn't come to the loft all night, and that she is out of control. They agree to wait for her at the loft. At The Empire, Serena arrives looking for Nate but finds Chuck instead. He tells her to think hard and unless she's sure Nate is who she wants, she shouldn't be playing games. Nate arrives then, and she immediately says nothing happened. She argues that she went to Dan because he called the cops on William, and he replies that what he did was wrong. She says that she wants them to go back to being happy and that she loves him. He asks again if nothing happened, and she promises it didn't. At the loft, Blair arrives to confront Jenny. She does so, telling her that she will never be a part of their world and that no one loves her. She leaves when Rufus arrives, and goes down to confront Dan. She tells him not to mess with Nate and Serena, but he asks what happens if you keep ignoring the signs life is giving you. She replies that she doesn't believe in signs, then spots The Empire State Building across the water. On top, Chuck arrives carrying peonies to wait for Blair. Back in Brooklyn, Blair realizes what she has to do and says goodbye to Cameron. She tells Dorota they have a deadline to make but before they can get in the car, Dorota's water breaks and Blair and Dan take her to the hospital. At the loft, Rufus tells Jenny that he and Alison agreed that Jenny is going to move to Hudson to live with her permanently. She tries to say no, but he replies that the decision is final. At the hospital, Vanya arrives to find Dorota checked in with Blair, Eleanor, and Cyrus. Dorota encourages Blair to go see Chuck, and gives her her blessing. Blair decides to, and leaves while promising to be back. On her way out, she runs into Serena but says she can't talk. Serena runs into Dan, and they talk about how guilty they feel about the kiss, and that she doesn't know how to tell Nate. Nate appears from behind, and says she doesn't have to, he already knows. Also on her way out, Blair runs into Georgina; who tries asking her for help. Blair ignores her and leaves. Upstairs, Nate tells Dan and Serena that a kiss never means nothing. He threatens to tell Vanessa, but Serena defends Dan. Vanya comes out and says the baby is coming. Meanwhile, Blair arrives at The Empire State Building and heads for the top. Back at the hospital, Nate forwards the Gossip Girl blast to Vanessa. Inside the delivery room, Dorota gives birth to a baby girl. On top of the Empire State Building, Blair finds Chuck is not there. She asks an attendant if he's seen a man in a bowtie, and then she sees a bouquet of peonies thrown in the trash. At The Empire, Jenny arrives looking for Nate but finds Chuck alone instead. They talk about being lonely, and how the UES world is nothing but empty. After a few minutes, they share a kiss. Right after, they go into Chuck's room and undress. He tells her if she wants to leave, now is the time, and she says she doesn't want to be alone. She then blows out the candle. At the hospital, Serena approaches Dan, who is watching the newborn babies. After they talk for a short time, they decide to take a walk together. After they're gone, Georgina takes their spots and says that a certain baby will do things to make the other babies hate them. In Dorota's room, it's revealed they named the baby Anastasia. Dorota gives her to Eleanor to hold, then she and Vanya ask her and Cyrus to be the godparents. Out in the waiting room, Serena admits to Dan that she feels terrible about Nate. Dan replies that he has to tell Vanessa, and that he cant lie to her. They agree that things are hard when you really know the person before dating. Dan then gets a text from Vanessa, and he reads that Nate sent her the blast via text. At The Empire, Chuck asks Jenny if she's okay after. He tells her she can stay the night if she wants, then leaves when he hears the elevator. He realizes it's Blair and asks what she's doing there. She reveals she has the flowers, and that she went. Inside Chuck's bedroom, Jenny opens a bag on the night stand and is surprised by what she sees inside. Blair and Chuck make up, and get back together. He brings her to the bar, and offers to make her a drink. Knowing Jenny is still in the room, he pretends to need to retrieve his iPod from inside. He enters and finds the room completely empty. At the hospital, Eric enters the chapel to find Jenny sobbing inside. She orders him to go away, but he refuses. She says that everyone hates her, Rufus, Dan, Nate, Serena, Blair, and even Chuck. She tells him she made a mistake with Chuck, and Eric quickly realizes what happened. He asks why she did it, and she says they were both sad, then that she didn't do it with Damien like she said she did. She tells him not to tell anyone and he leaves. In the cafe, Serena goes to talk to Nate. In the waiting room, Eric tells Dan that Jenny needs help and he needs to talk to her right away. Dan, hearing the concern in his voice, goes to find her. Back in the cafe, Serena breaks up with Nate to find herself. She says it's just a break, but he says if she wants out, she wants out for good. She accepts that, and kisses his cheek before leaving. Meanwhile, Chuck and Blair arrive at the hospital. In the lobby, Chuck apologizes to Blair for everything he's done and is about to say more when he's punched in the face by Dan, who orders him to tell Blair. She asks what he's talking about, then sees a tear stained Jenny. She quickly pieces together what happened, and orders Jenny to leave the hospital and Manhattan; threatening to destroy her if she ever comes back. Dan insists it's Chuck's fault, not Jenny's. Rufus and Lily arrive, walking into the scene. Jenny begins to cry again and Rufus and Lily take her aside. Serena comes out, and asks Blair if she's okay. Dan takes her arm, and offers to walk her home. Concerned, Serena leaves without asking again. Alone, Chuck tries to apologize to Blair but she doesn't want to hear it. She tells him that the whole night didn't happen, and to not ever talk to her again before leaving. One week later, Lily, Eric, Dan, and Rufus bring Jenny to Grand Central Station to leave for Hudson. They hug goodbye, and Eric and Jenny promise to always be there for each other. At the Waldorf's, Blair is packing to spend the summer in Paris. Serena, who is also there, admits she's glad to have the summer to figure things out. Blair invites Serena to come with her, and she immediately agrees to. They hug, promising things will be okay. At the loft, Dan calls Nate and they make up for things. Nate reveals he and Serena broke up, and Dan replies that Vanessa won't talk to him and he's about to write an email to her explaining things. Nate explains that Chuck went to Prague for summer, and left him his little black book. When they hang up, Dan sits down at his computer to write to Vanessa. After thinking it over for a second, he calls Serena, who is leaving for Paris with Blair. She tells him her plans, and he says he was only calling to say hey. She replies that she'll see him in September, then hangs up. After their conversation ends, Dan decides that he can't wait that long and goes to buy a ticket to France. Before he can, Georgina enters the loft and says she's been looking for him; since she has something of his. He's confused until she removes her coat, revealing she is heavily pregnant with Dan's baby. Meanwhile, Jenny heads off to Hudson on the train, Blair and Serena continue to their airport, Nate kisses a couple girls he called, and Chuck gets drunk in Prague. He exits the bar, and stumbles around. After a moment, he's grabbed by two men. Chuck tells them not to get rough, because he has money he can give them. They begins searching his pockets, and Chuck starts to fight back, saying if they go with him to a bank he'll give them as much money as they want. They find a small box in his pocket, and he makes a grab for it. He misses, and they shoot him. He falls, and the men open the box to find a Harry Winston engagement ring inside. They glance at each other and run off, leaving Chuck bleeding in the street. Starring Main Cast * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass * Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams (Credit only, as she does not appear in the episode) * Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey * Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey Recurring/Guest Cast * Connor Paolo as Eric van der Woodsen * Michelle Trachtenberg as Georgina Sparks * Margaret Colin as Eleanor Waldorf * Wallace Shawn as Cyrus Rose * Zuzanna Szadkowski as Dorota Kishlovsky * Aaron Schwartz as Vanya * Ben Yannette as Cameron Soundtrack * You've Really Got a Hold On Me by Thao * Dead Man's Party by Lights On * Don't Think Twice, It's All Right by Eastern Conference Championships * Teenage Lust by Oliver North Boy Choir * The Funeral by Serena Ryder & The Beauties * Under Pressure by Crooked Fingers Memorable Quotes '''Eric (on Jenny to Rufus and Lily): '''Go ahead and send her crazy ass away. Although if I were you, I'd do it sooner rather than later, before she hurts anybody else. ___________________________________ '''Dorota: '''Blair loves The Empire State Building. Even though she doesn't want to and she should just admit it and make all our life easier. '''Blair: '''Ms. Blair loves nothing except for shoes, clothes, and anything Harry Winston! ___________________________________ '''Dorota (on Chuck's plan): '''Ms. Blair, I defriend Mr. Chuck on Facebook and in life. But this is pretty romantic thing he is doing. ___________________________________ '''Blair: '''We all try on old clothes from time to time, and sure, we might be surprised when they still fit but that doesn't mean we should wear them again, ever! ___________________________________ '''Blair: '''When are you gonna get it? For three years you tried to worm your way into our world but you will never be apart of it no matter what you do. This isn't copycat dressing at Constance or dropping dairy on your best friend to prove a point. Nate and Serena? That's mythic. You don't mess with that and survive. You're hurting people I love. You're hurting people ''you ''love. '''Jenny: '''I wasn't trying to- '''Blair: '''Nate loves Serena. Dan loves Vanessa, god knows why. And Chuck loves me. But you Jenny? No one loves you. Except your daddy. And after what you pulled yesterday, who knows if that's even true anymore? '*Rufus arrives* 'Well. I guess you'll find out now. ___________________________________ '''Dan: '''Say life is giving you signs, and you're ignoring them because you're afraid of the thing they're signaling you to do. But but- then you think, what if these signs are here for a reason? And ignoring them just makes me a coward? '''Blair: '''Signs are for the religious, the superstitious, and the lower class. I don't believe in them and neither should you. ___________________________________ '''Jenny: '''I'm trying to forget some things too. Mainly how happy I thought I'd be once I made it in this world. '''Chuck: '''The world you're looking for only exists from the outside. The only reason I survive in it is because I always knew it was empty. ___________________________________ '''Blair: '''I wasn't going to show up. I was resolved not to. Every bone in my body tried to slow me, every voice in my head screamed don't. '''Chuck: '''But? '''Blair: '''But I didn't listen. I followed my heart because I love you. I can't deny that our path has been complicated but in the end love makes everything simple. ___________________________________ '''Serena: '''Nate, I think I need to be alone for awhile. '''Nate: '''Whoa whoa whoa, wait. I find it in my heart to forgive you for kissing another guy and you're going to break up with me? '''Serena: '''It's not breaking up, it's just taking a break. It's not you- '''Nate: '''Oh, it's not you, it's me? Yes, Serena. It ''is ''you. You know, I think it's great that you want to work on yourself. But I'm not going to wait around to see how things go. So if you're out, you're out. '''Serena: '''That's fair. Nate, I love you. I really do. If we're ever gonna have a real chance, this is the only way. ___________________________________ Trivia * The episode title is based off the movie ''Last Tango in Paris. * This is the first season finale not to feature Vanessa. * Jenny's move to Hudson had to do with Taylor Momsen's desire to scale back from appearing on the show to focus on her music. * Dan's email address is revealed to be dan.humphrey@daily9mail.com. * The episode mainly takes place on May 10, 2010 and the one week time jump takes place on May 17, 2010. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season Finale